Porcelana
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Ela era a minha obra de porcelana.


**Disclaimer:** Bom, vocês sabem que nada disso me pertence, não é?

Título: Porcelana  
Autor: Marília Malfoy.

* * *

**NA:** _Minha primeira femmeslash. Espero que curtam._

* * *

**PORCELANA**

Aquele amor era, definitivamente, uma obra imperfeita esculpidas sob minhas mãos.

Uma obra de porcelana. Uma obra com traços delicados. Uma obra viciante. Uma obra que atende pelo nome de Pansy Parkinson.

Porcelana. A porcelana era a única coisa que se comparava com a cor de sua pele. Cada pedacinho de seu corpo, cada curva, cada detalhe era pálido.

E também algo frágil demais, como nossa relação.

Seus cabelos, que caíam sobre seus ombros, eram negros; um perfeito contraste com a sua pele.

Toda vez que a olhava, o negro contrastava com o branco com uma sincronia perfeita. E a imagem da perfeição sucumbia aos meus olhos em todos os nossos_ encontros_ semanais.

E pensar que tudo começaram com a Amortência – _não, Ron, só preciso saber se eu conseguir fazer certo. Nada de mais. E, além de tudo, Slytherins não se apaixonam -_... e depois o sentimento que a poção constituiu durante os cinco meses enfim se concretizou.

Faz dezoito meses que estou apaixonada por essa Slytherin. Faz dezoito meses que nos encontramos semanalmente nesse quarto sujo de uma pensão trouxa.

Faz dezoito meses que ela está _quase _apaixonada por mim.

Pansy, agora, dorme na única cama de casal do quarto. Dorme como um anjo... eu, por agora, estou na cadeira de balanço, observando-a.

No fundo, invejo-a por sua beleza.

Pansy acorda e me vê ali, olhando-a. Instantaneamente, com um gesto infantil, colocou a mão na frente do rosto. _Minha porcelana_ poderia ser observada tão de perto, principalmente enquanto dorme.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela levanta, dá um beijo em minha testa, e sussurra no meu ouvido que precisamos conversar, depois. Logo em seguida, vai ao banheiro, em silêncio.

A morena sempre teve uma vaidade que fui ensinada a não ter. A garota passava quilos e quilos de maquiagem todas as manhãs para esconder a linda porcelana em sua pele, ao qual julgava, erroneamente, feia.

Pansy saiu do banheiro, vinte minutos mais tarde. Vestia um curto vestido verde, maquiagem forte. Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à minha frente. Estou receosa, admito. Por um momento, tudo fazia sentido: o jeito doce que ela me tratava ontem à noite o pedido de desculpas antes dela adormecer ao meu lado.

Tinha acontecido algo grave...

Senti meu coração acelerando. Por Merlin, o que aconteceu? Sentia que a garota à minha frente sofria, também...

- O que houve, Pansy?

- O assunto é sério, Granger. – Pansy concordou lentamente meus lábios com o seu dedo – é sobre nós duas.

Ela segurou minhas duas mãos.

- Granger, você sabe que todos esses meses foram um erro, uma crueldade com a gente. Nada disso deveria ter acontecido e você sabe disso.

Concordei com a cabeça. Sua voz doce, seu hálito de menta... tudo me confundia muito.

- Vou direto ao assunto... estou grávida.

Torci para que eu tivesse entendido errado embora, sabia, minha audição era perfeita. Ela, grávida? Sei que Pansy gosta das aparências e, pela criança, ela me largaria pela fachada de família feliz.

Não queria perdê-la. Não podia, eu a amava.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. O desespero tomava conta de mim.

Pansy, cuidadosamente, se levantou e me abraçou. Ela _quase_ chorava.

-Hey – ela disse no pé-de-ouvido – Não desista do nosso amor, ele pode ser surreal, mas é nosso.

E então se levantou, colocou seu sapato de salto alto, e saiu do quarto. Uma saída de cabeça erguida digna de uma Slytherin.

Sabia que aquela era a última vez que a via. Deitei na cama, tentando absorver tudo o que aconteceu. O perfume francês que a garota usava ainda impregnava o travesseiro.

Pansy não me pertencia. Nunca me pertenceu.

Voltaria à minha rotina, com meu marido, com minha falsa alegria, com a minha família.

Mas eu não serei feliz, não sem ela.

Eu a amo, Pansy.

Não nos esqueça, senhorita Parkinson-quase-Malfoy, _por favor_.


End file.
